Conventional vacuum fault interrupters exist for the purpose of providing high voltage fault interruption. Such vacuum fault interrupters, which also may be referred to as “vacuum interrupters,” generally include a stationary electrode assembly having an electrical contact, and a movable electrode assembly on a common longitudinal axis with respect to the stationary electrode assembly and having its own electrical contact. The movable electrode assembly generally moves along the common longitudinal axis such that the electrical contacts come into and out of contact with one another. In this way, vacuum interrupters placed in a current path can be used to interrupt extremely high current, and thereby prevent damage to an external circuit.